Vicodinland
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Die has a very interesting time in the Bahamas... Minor KaoruDie. Dir en grey fic.


**VICODINLAND**

**_Die has an interesting expierience on Dir en grey's tour in the Bahamas. 'Vicodinland' belings to Bill Engvall. Dir en grey doesn't belong to me either, cause if they did, youd never see them again, though you would see their little minions running around... Very minor Kaoru/Die_**

* * *

"I can't believe you still wanted to come with us after your surgery." Kaoru stared at the guitarist sitting across from him on the sofa in their hotel room in the Bahamas. 

The younger man stared at his friend. "It was a 45 minute operation. Two days ago."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Still, it has to hurt."

"Not particular-" Die cut himself off as he watched Toshiya sprint into the room ready to tackle him. "Totchi, STOP!" he wailed, putting his arms out to brace himself for the impact.

The blue haired bassist immediately halted, catching himself. "Oh, yeah. Gomen, Die. I forgot."

Die heaved a sigh of relief. "It's okay. Just… be careful."

Toshiya nodded sheepishly, sitting himself down on the sofa next to a sleeping Shinya. "Anyone seen Kyo?"

The previously mentioned Warumono appeared in the doorway. "LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!" the five foot three inch man yelled, leaping into the air and landing on a completely unsuspecting Die.

"Ahhh...Damnit, Kyo!" Die groaned, the singer had landed right on his hernia scar. He looked around the room, spotting the bottle of pills the doctor had prescribed for him incase the pain picked up. "Ooh, Mr. Vicodin." He said, grasping the small bottle.

"Die, you better be careful with those things," Kaoru warned him. "Remember what happened last time?"

Die nodded, thinking back to several years ago. They'd gone out drinking and Die had been on sleeping pills. He'd almost plowed the whole band into a truck when he'd fallen asleep driving.

"Yeah, I know." He replied, breaking one pill in half and swallowing it down with a sip of water.

He turned to see Kyo not two inches from his face. "Can we go to the beach now?" he begged, a pout plastered on his face. "Please?"

"Sure." Die agreed, after bopping him over the head.

"Whoot!" Kyo yelled, running out of the room.

Die glared at the others. "Alright. Who gave him food?"

It took about an hour to get down to the beach, mainly because Die had somehow managed to lead them in circles around the hotel five times before they finally figured out there was a door that led directly to the beach. And, by this time, Kyo was hungry again, so they had to chase after the ice cream truck that had passed by.

"How are you holding up?" Toshiya asked, sitting beside Die in one of the beach chairs they'd rented.

Die raised his sunglasses to look at him. "Aside form the fact that I have Kyo's footprint on my stomach, just fine," He replied, watching Kaoru and Kyo chase each other around in the shallows. Shinya was sitting a few chairs away from them, relaxing in the sun.

"Sir," a female voice got both his and Toshiya's attention. "Would you like a drink?"

"That's okay. We're -…" Toshiya said, but found he had not been heard over Die.

"Well, I believe its breakfast." Die said, apparently the Vicodin was starting to kick in.

Toshiya covered Die's mouth with his hand. "Make it virgin." He told the woman, who scribbled something down on a pad of paper before walking away. "What's wrong with you, Die? You know that you have no alcohol tolerance what so ever." (Yeah, I know thats not true...)

Die apparently found this funny. "Yeah. So?"

"I'm gonna go get Kaoru," Toshiya declared, eyeing his impaired band mate as he set of across the sand.

"Here you go, sir." The woman had returned a moment after Totchi had left handing the cold drink to the red haired man. "One Bahama Mama."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." Die said, taking a long sip of the drink. Definitely not virgin. Die scoffed, like he cared.

"Die?" Kaoru questioned, walking up to him, Kyo and Toshiya behind him. "What are you doing?"

The guitarist was giggling at nothing a well placed snort causing Shinya to raise an eyebrow and join the group.

"What's wrong with him?" the drummer questioned.

Kaoru grabbed the almost empty drink and took a sip. "I'm not sure they could put anymore alcohol in that glass," He said, spitting it into the sand. "That's too strong for me."

"I told them to make it virgin." Totchi replied, glaring at the bar and grill that was attached to their hotel.

Kaoru had been about to reply but Die cut him off in another laughing fit. "I'm gonna braid my hair!" he proclaimed, trying to stand, only to stumble back into the confines of the chair.

"Leader-san, he's scaring me." Kyo whined. "And it's hot! I wanna go to the pool."

Kaoru glared at him. "Okay. Daisuke. Listen to me. We're gonna take Kyo to the pool. I want you to stay right here. Don't talk to anybody. Don't look at anybody You know what, just stare at the sand," He instructed his drunken friend. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Okay?"

"Can do!" Was Die's enthusiastic reply.

They weren't gone five minutes when one of the islanders walked up to him, trying to figure out why the red head was starting at the ground. "Hey, mon. Whatch'a lookin' at?" he asked, his accent strong.

Die looked up his 1000-watt smile on his face. "SAND!" he laughed. "It's EVERYWHERE!"

"Well, forget the sand. Let's go Para-sailing!" the man suggested and Die was not the least bit hesitant to leap out of his chair.

"Why, that sounds superb my friend," He said and followed the man towards the docks. "I've never seen Vicodinland from three hundred feet in the air!"

As they three men on board the boat hooked him up he tried to recall what Para-sailing was. He sincerely hoped it wasn't that thing where they hooked half an acre of parachute to you and tied you to 300 feet of rope, turning you into someone's personal kite.

As they took off without so much as a 'get set' he screamed. Yup, it is. The sane part of his brain yelled at him while the temporarily impaired part was having a ball. "Wahoo! This is righteous! Look at Vicodinland!" he yelled as they circled around the lagoon. "Ooh, look at the little fishies! Hello, little fishes! I'm your King!" he smiled, waving at the fish that seemed to be circling the lagoon as well.

"Ugh, guys," Shinya stopped dead in his tracks as they neared the area where they'd left Die. "Where'd he go?"

"This is not good." Kaoru said, staring at the empty chair. "Where is he?"

An echo reached their ears. "Uh-oh." Toshiya said, looking in all directions for the creator of the yell.

"We don't know it's him," Kyo said calmly.

"Oh, yes. Warumono, there are just so many red haired Japanese rockers screaming 'Dir en grey' at the top of their lungs from three hundred feet in the air." Toshiya remarked, staring at the lagoon, or rather the space above it. "Wait…. THREE HUNDRED FEET IN THE AIR!"

"ANDOH DAISUKE!" Kaoru yelled, running toward the platform that the boat would stop on, the others not far behind.

"Wahoo!" Die smiled, waving to the people that were down on the beach. "Whoa!" he gasped as the rope reached its limit and it jerked. Apparently enough of a jerk to jerk him out of Vicodinland and into Realityland. He was three hundred feet in the air. He was absolutely terrified of heights. "Bring me down! Bring me down! Ima!" he screamed, waving frantically to get the driver of the boats attention.

"He wants to go around again." One of the other men aboard the boat told the driver, not paying any attention to the frantic Japanese man now clinging to the strings holding him in place.

Die gulped, daring to look down. "Oh, crap." He said, his eyes wide as saucers. "Those aren't fish. They're SHARKS!" He had two day old hernia scars. Oh, they could smell that.

After the third time around the lagoon, they finally started pulling him down, much to his and the bands relief. "Finally," he exhaled, calming down slightly as the ground got closer.

He studied the guys on the boat again and noticed something that got his undivided attention. The two guys who hadn't paid him any attention at all now had a freaked out look on their face and they were poking the driver and pointing at him. "Nani…?" he looked down and realized the problem. They were going to miss the platform that he was supposed to land on. Oh, not by a lot, but enough…

"AHHHHHH!" he yelled again, spotting the others on the dock. "HELP ME!"

"Just poke 'em in the eye!" one of the men on the boat screamed at him as his toes touched the water.

"WHO?"

"The Sharks!"

"OH MY GOD! THE SHARKS!" Die yelled, literally sprinting across the water, andlaunching himself into Kaoru's arms, sobbing into the older man's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's aright, Die," he whispered, rocking the man in his arms. Sending a glare toward the driver of the boat he carried Die, with some difficulty back to the hotel, gave him the other half of the Vicodin and held him all day.


End file.
